The Warrior Girl
by misscomawhite
Summary: Emma never seemed to be able to find the right person for her, but perhaps the right person has been in front of her all along. Dylan was use to being all alone in the world, until he met Emma. But how safe is it for Emma to be with Dylan? Dylan/Emma. Dylemma.
1. Freaking Warrior

Warrior Girl

Dylan + Emma

= Dylemma 3

Chapter One

Freaking Warrior

 _There's a 50/50 chance of a patient's body either accepting or rejecting a new pair of lungs during a lung transplant. If the body accepts the lung, the patient's life expectancy will increase by a couple years or more, depending on the circumstances. If the patient's body rejects the lungs, then the results could be fatal._

Okay, so, maybe reading articles online about lung transplant wasn't the best idea to do the night before my surgery. But I think in some type of weird way it gave me comfort to know I'm not alone in this, although right now I seriously feel like it.

I laid in the hospital bed, staring up at the pale white ceiling. I heard the sound of heart monitors, doctors and nurses talking, and fellow patients nearby. The sounds of the hospital almost numbed me, but I know deep down I was terrified of all of this. I didn't want to die, I had so much life left in me, and in some way I hoped my body realized that as well and accepted my new lungs. In all honesty, I wasn't even sure if I was doing this for me, I felt like I was going through with this more for my dad, number one. But also for my friends like Norman, Norma, and Dylan….I suppose we were friends, I honestly did not know what we were, I hoped we were more than friends, that kiss we shared yesterday really made me believe so.

But then again, I suppose I should be more concerned with a life changing or threatening procedure as opposed to whether or not Dylan is my boyfriend.

 _Priorities, Emma. Priorities_

My thoughts were broken when a nurse pulled the curtain aside.

"Hello Miss Decody, how are you doing?" She asked softly, as she checked to make sure I was all ready for the procedure.

I shrugged softly, taking a breath, "I'm okay. Nervous, but okay." I mumbled, the nurse gave me a reassuring smile.

"I understand sweetheart, but transplants are kinda our thing. We're good at them. No need to be nervous!" She laughed softly, I smiled weakly and thanked her.

She looked at her watch then back at me, "We're going to be taking you back into the operation room in about fifteen minutes, darling." The nurse said then walked out.

I felt as if my heart had just stopped.

 _Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until either a better life or death._

I took a deep breath, but I could feel my heart beat faster and my breath begin to pick up almost to a full blown panic attack…they warned me not to allow this to happen, I tried to focus on my breathing, if I were to have a panic attack now it may delay the surgery, but I couldn't stop it, I heard myself panting and I was gasping for air even though I was surrounded by oxygen, it didn't feel like oxygen was enough right now.

Suddenly my phone that was sitting on the table beside me began vibrating, causing the wooden table to make a loud noise. I quickly reached over and grabbed it, answering it, not even bothering to see who it was, my mind was far from being in the right place right now.

"Hello." I managed to blurt out, still fighting for air, I was at the peak of a panic attack at this point.

"Emma." Dylan said softly, my breathing slowed. It was almost as if just hearing his voice calmed me down completely, as cliché and slightly obsessive that sounded. I could breath fine again, well as fine as I breathed considering my condition.

"Dylan, hey." I said weakly, that panic attack took a lot of my energy away from me, also nerves are great cardio.

"Hey, everything going okay?" He asked, I smiled wide. Glad he wasn't here to be able to see how happy he made me just by calling me.

"Oh yes, everything's going swell." I said sarcastically, I knew he'd caught onto my sarcasm because I heard him laugh softly at my tone of voice.

"Alright, well good." He muttered, "Is the hospital nice?" He asked, his voice cracking at the last word, I could sense the awkwardness he was feeling. Because what do you say to a girl who is about to go through a major surgery after just kissing her the day prior?

"It's beautiful, Dylan. Just breath taking. My room has an ocean view, there's an open bar downstairs in the lobby, and an all-you-can-eat buffet, too." I muttered, Dylan laughed. I liked his laugh, it was cute.

"I really like your laugh." I said, then immediately realized what just came out of my mouth. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that." I said, putting my hand up to my head, embarrassed.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologize. I like your laugh too, and your smile." Dylan said, my cheeks turned red, I could feel them.

Then I heard him clear his throat, "Damn. I see what you mean, I can't believe I just said that either." He muttered, I couldn't help but smile and feel less embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Thank you." I said softly, thinking back to the way his lips felt on mine, I couldn't help it, not that I'd ever tell him that.

"So, you nervous?" He asked me, I sighed softly, he had distracted me from my nerves this long, but I couldn't help but feel sick again when he mentioned it.

"Terribly, actually." I said sadly, my hands shook a little, "I don't want to die, Dylan..." I murmured, I wouldn't have allowed myself to seem so vulnerable to anyone besides Dylan, because I had shown him how scared I was in the past and he always made me feel better, without judging me.

"You won't die, Emma." He said softly, his voice nurturing in a way.

"You don't know that though." I responded, looking down, feeling broken.

"I do, Emma. I know you won't die, because you're a fighter." He spoke softly, "I meant what I said yesterday, you are a freaking warrior." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

 _Yesterday._

I had thought about that moment with us by the lake and him comforting me, then kissing me. I had thought about that moment at least a hundred times last night and today. I wanted to mention it further so bad, but I was so nervous, but then again…if I did die, at least I'd die with an answer to the many questions I had for him.

"About yesterday…" I trailed off, not sure what to say about it, I was hoping he'd finish my sentence even though I wasn't even sure what I was trying to say.

"Oh, you mean, the kiss?" Dylan asked, he sounded so calm, so cool. He was always so calm, so cool.

"Yeah…but you don't have to answer if you don't want." I said softly, feeling too pushy for asking. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought it up." I sighed softly.

"Emma, you're fine. I promise." Dylan replied, "I want to talk about it, too." He stated, "After your back home tomorrow I'll come over and we'll talk in person." He explained, I tried to hide my impatience. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to talk about the kiss, I kinda wanted answers now. But I understood.

"Deal?" Dylan asked, his voice sincere.

"Deal." I said softly with a light smile. The nurse walked in and I looked up, she saw that I was on the phone and smiled softly.

"We're ready to take you back, Miss Decody." She whispered, I nodded.

As much as I didn't want to get off the phone with Dylan, I knew I had to.

"Dylan, the nurse is here, I have to go." I sighed nervously. I want to talk to him for so much longer, about so many things or even nothing. I was fine with talking about nothing with him.

"Alright." He said softly, he sounded disappointed and that made me smile, knowing he was as bummed as myself. "Emma," He asked.

"Yes, Dylan?" I responded.

"Don't be nervous. You're going to be fine. You're going to accept those lungs like a champ and be able to take on the world." He said, I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Thank you, seriously. You've really made me feel better." I smiled, I genuinely felt relieved.

"I'll see you soon, Emma." Dylan said, then I hung up. The nurse came over and did a few last minute things.

Just talking to Dylan made me feel so much better. I was actually ready for this surgery, and even if I died because of my body rejecting the lungs, at least I'd die knowing that I was a freaking warrior.

 **I hope you guys like it. If you could leave a review so I know if it's worth continuing? That'd be wicked! (: Thanks.**

 **I'm pretty obsessed with Emma and Dylan right now, so I'm excited to be writing this!**

 **xxxx**


	2. Protector

Chapter Two

Protector

I opened my eyes, I couldn't feel my body. I was expecting to feel sore, but I felt fine, drained, but fine. Was I dead? Everything was blurry, I could tell I was in a hospital room, but that was about it. I tried to move my hand and I couldn't even feel it. Whatever pain killers they had given me, it was definitely working. Unless I was dead, then where ever it is that I was, I felt good. I blinked my eyes, my mouth was so dry. I glanced over and saw an oxygen tank, but for one of the few times in my life it wasn't attached to me. I glanced down, as if to see the hose in my nose, but I didn't have one. And then I was almost positive….. _I was dead._ This was all not real, nothing was real right now.

A nurse walked in, she smiled at me and waved.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, I nodded, "I'm good – great. Wonderful." I said with a smile, she laughed, and I just watched her. At least in death the nurses were nice.

"Glad to hear it." The nurse said, "You have a visitor, if you would like to see him." The nurse explained, I nodded, then she walked out to go get him.

If I was still alive, then it was probably my dad. If I was dead, then I'm not quite sure who it was.

Suddenly Dylan walked through the door. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a grey t-shirt with his usual black leather jacket over it. He looked good, as always. But why was he here? Was he dead, too? I was so distraught and all I could think of was water, because my mouth was literally drier than a desert.

Even if I was dead and Dylan was too, I'm glad he was here. Or even if I was just dreaming, I'm glad he was here.

"Dylan!" I said, it came out as a soft whisper though, even though I was extremely enthusiastic. He looked up and smiled widely at me. "You look handsome, as always." I said softly once he reached my hospital bed. He chuckled and I swear his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Thank you, Emma." He said softly and looked at all of the machines I was hooked up to.

"Am I dead?" I asked bluntly, his eyebrows raised then he shook his head.

He laughed a little, "No, you're not dead, Emma." He stated, "You're alive, you survived. I told you that you would." He said, I felt his hand touch mine, without a second though and intertwined my fingers in his.

So I wasn't dead, just extremely high from whatever pain killer they put me on. I liked it though, whatever I was on, I felt extremely confident, especially regarding Dylan. I'm sure I'd regret acting out so much later, but for now, I didn't mind the extra confidence.

"Oh okay, phew." I said, pretending to wipe sweat off my forehead with my free hand. Dylan chuckled, I must've been funny, because I had never seen him smile so much.

"How bad do I look?" I asked, "I bet I look rough." I added, Dylan shook his head. He was always so sweet.

"No," Dylan said softly, "You look beautiful, like always." He muttered with a soft grin, I smiled back. "It's different to see you without your oxygen." He said, I blushed. I had grown so use to having my oxygen on me, being without it felt a lot different.

"I've worn that damn thing for so long…it feels kinda weird not having it on, you know?" I asked, Dylan nodded, understandingly.

I continued, "It's almost as if I feel like, naked, without it." I babbled, anything that popped into my head honestly was coming out of my mouth. It was out of my control at this point.

"I don't mind you seeing me naked though." I said, then automatically regretted it, but I was so high that I didn't care. I could always blame the drugs, because if I was sober I would've jumped off a bridge before I ever said something like that to Dylan.

Dylan laughed, I was too high to be embarrassed.

"I can't believe you just said that." He said, still laughing, I nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I did either." I said softly, Dylan sat down on the edge of my hospital bed.

"It must be the morphine." He said softly, I laughed, I couldn't help but just stare at him. He was so handsome, so calm, so collect. I felt safe with him, safer than I ever had before with anyone else.

"So, how does it feel to have a brand new set of lungs?" He asked, reaching forward and brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Good, I think. I'm a little too high to even know. But I'm hoping good." I retorted with a smile, suddenly my dad walked in. Dylan stood up and greeted him.

"Hi Mr. Decody." Dylan said and my dad nodded at him.

"Hello Dylan, nice to see you." My dad said, "You didn't have to drive all the way up here." He added, Dylan shrugged and looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't mind. It was worth it." Dylan said, then looked back at my dad. My dad genuinely liked Dylan. Which was so shocking to me, because my dad rarely liked anyone.

I smiled at my dad, he smiled back at me.

"Do you mind if I have a minute alone with Emma?" My dad asked Dylan, he nodded.

"Of course, sir." Dylan retorted, he smiled at me, I smiled back, and he walked out of the door.

My dad pretty much asked me how I was feeling and informed me that my body seemed to be reacting normal to the transplant. He told me that the hospital would let me leave in the morning. Before I knew it I began to drift off, asleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I rubbed my eyes, I felt a soreness in my ribs. Among the soreness and sleepiness, I felt sober. Which I preferred, I glanced over into the chair across the room for me, Dylan sat there, asleep. He looked peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. I saw my phone on the stand beside me, I reached over to grab it and fought back the urge to yelp, my ribs were so sore. I grabbed my phone, or well, I thought I did and it slipped out of my hand and onto the floor, making a loud crashing noise.

Dylan jumped up, I looked at him and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry. I was trying so hard not to wake you." I muttered weakly, Dylan rubbed his eyes then stood up.

"It's fine, Emma." He said softly and grabbed my phone from the floor, handing it to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off." He explained, "Caleb took off, so things have been really short handed at the cabin." He said, I felt bad, for both him being short handed and Caleb taking off. I know Dylan didn't show much emotion, but I knew how much he liked Caleb, how developing a relationship meant so much to him.

"I didn't know Caleb left…I'm really sorry, Dylan." I said softly, Dylan shrugged.

"I figured he probably wouldn't have stuck around. Especially after something serious that happened." Dylan explained, then looked down, as if he wished he hadn't mentioned some type of serious event.

"Wh-what happened? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." I asked softly, Dylan sat down on the edge of my hospital bed and rubbed his eyes.

"He stole some money from someone…really bad. It's kinda a mess, just like anything else my family or I am involved in." He said, blankly. I could tell he was stressed, it wasn't hard to see. Dylan was a master at hiding his emotions and keeping secrets, I was aware that he had to because of the drug trade thing. And I knew deep down that Dylan probably told me more than anyone else, which wasn't much, but I couldn't help but care for him. Because I knew he wasn't bad, I knew he wasn't a mess.

"You aren't a mess." I said softly, and moving my hand onto his, squeezing it softly. "And even if you are, we can be messed together." I smirked. He looked up at me and smiled, weakly.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so genuine." Dylan muttered softly, our eyes connected, I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"What can I say? I'm an open book." I said with a smile, Dylan chuckled. I felt his thumb stroke my hand, before fully holding it.

We just looked into each other's eyes, and as much as I liked it, I didn't know what to do, so I changed subjects. I always got cold feet whenever talking about myself, especially with someone I really liked.

"So, did Caleb steal the money to help you with…whatever it was you were trying to raise money for?" I asked, I remembered him needing money for something. But all I knew is that it was _important._ I knew that Dylan held so many secrets, he had to really, especially in his, um, profession, I suppose.

Dylan paused for a moment, he looked conflicted, but then he just nodded, "Yes." He muttered.

Then the curiosity took over in me, "What did you need the money for?" I asked, his expression remained emotionless, "I mean…if you don't mind me asking." I bit my lip, "Are you in trouble?" I asked, panicking a little, because the idea of Dylan being in trouble worried me. So many people died constantly in the drug trade, if Dylan was one of them, I'm not what I would do.

Dylan smirked a little and shook his head, "No, I'm not in trouble." He said, "The reason I needed the money doesn't matter, but just know it was important." He explained, and by that I knew I had overstepped my bounds. I nodded, still curious, but again, I knew Dylan kept secrets. Maybe for the better. I decided a subject change was probably for the best.

"So, did you drive all the way up here, just to see me?" I asked softly, Dylan nodded.

"I did." He said, looking over at the wall then back at me.

"Why?" I asked softly, "You didn't have to do that." I added, genuinely curious. Not that I wasn't happy he did, but I felt bad for causing him to drive three hours.

Dylan smirked and moved a little closer to me, "I wanted to be here for you when you woke up." He said in almost a whisper, "I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to see you." He added, reaching forward to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

I blushed, and I knew he noticed, because my cheeks were burning up.

"I hope that's okay." Dylan added, sounding a bit concerned, I smiled and nodded.

"It's more than okay, actually. I'm glad you're here." I said softly, then smirked. "You should feel totally lucky, too. I wouldn't let just anyone see me –"

"Naked?" Dylan interrupted, I tilted my head, confused. "Earlier, when you first woke up, you told me that being without your oxygen made you feel naked, and then you told me that you didn't mind _me_ seeing you _naked._ " Dylan explained.

I let go of his hand and used both of my hands to cover my face.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that." I gasped, embarrassed. "Wow. I am so sorry, I assure you I was seriously drugged up." I explained, apologetic. Dylan shook his head and laughed.

Dylan then smiled, "It's fine, it was pretty funny actually." He retorted, I sighed softly, relieved that I hadn't made a complete ass of myself.

"So, uh, do you know where my dad is?" I asked, curiously. It wasn't like him to not be able, especially after this big surgery.

Dylan cleared his throat, "He had some stuff come up at the shop that he had to go take care of. But I volunteered to stay with you and take you back home tomorrow." He explained, I couldn't help but grin.

"My dad must really like you. He doesn't trust just anyone with me." I said, Dylan smiled softly and shrugged, he was always so modest.

"Your dad really cares about you, Emma." Dylan said softly, "He wants to keep you safe." He said, his hand finding mine again. I liked holding his hand. I felt so safe with Dylan around.

"Maybe that's why he likes you. Because he knows you'll keep me safe, Dylan." I admitted softly, he smirked softly, then looked away, as if contemplating something more than just my statement.

"So, not to bring up the elephant in the room, but isn't there something we needed to talk about?" I asked softly, Dylan smirked, and I waited for his response.

"I don't know, what did you want to talk about Emma?" He asked me then grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Dylan Massett." I said, tilting my head, his smirk turned into a laugh.

"Using my full name now, things are getting serious, huh?" He teased, I sighed with a smile, pretending to get discouraged, although I could go back and forth with him for hours honestly. Just as long as it was with him, I was okay with talking about anything.

Suddenly the nurse came in, she cleared her throat and both Dylan and I looked at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are almost over. If you're planning on staying overnight, that's fine. If not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave soon." She said, matter-of-factly. Dylan nodded, understandingly and said thank you.

He looked at me and smiled then stood up. "I should probably go find a hotel for the night." Dylan said, stretching. He moved his hand to let go of mine, but I gripped his hand tighter, he paused and looked at me, confused.

"You don't have to go." I said, a bit sad, hoping I didn't sound as desperate as I felt. "I mean, I'd like it if you stayed, if you want to." I muttered, breaking the eye contact. I was scared he wouldn't want to stay, but I really felt like I needed him, especially now.

Dylan smiled and reached over, brushing his thump over my cheek, I blushed, he did a little too.

"I would love to stay here with you tonight." He said in a whisper, then leaned in and kissed my forehead. I was a lot happier just hearing him say that. We locked eyes for what felt like hours, but was only a couple seconds. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he stood up and spoke up.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, can I get you anything?" He asked me, putting his hands into his pockets, like he always did.

I nodded softly, "Water would be cool." I said, he nodded and walked out of the door. I watched him as he walked out, in a way checking him out, but in another way just enjoying his company and admiring his existence. Dylan was dangerous, I knew that. But he was kind, caring, and sweet. And in a way I think we were the only two who both shared the same views on reality. I could get through anything, as long as he was there to assure me.

I had to use the bathroom, I know I probably should've called the nurse or something. But I wanted to go by myself. I sat up slowly and winced a little. My ribs and just stomach and chest in general were so sore, but not unbearable. I climbed out of my bed, and grabbed my IV stand, dragging it along with me, it was similar to dragging my oxygen tank with me honestly. Which I actually did try to reach for, forgetting I didn't have it on me anymore. I wandered into the bathroom slowly, shutting the door behind me.

After using the bathroom, I stood up and walked over to the sink, but forgot about my IV cord and I tripped over it and fell onto the cold, hard hospital floor. I bit my tongue and winced, holding onto my ribs. They hurt so bad, I felt tears stream down my face, but I refused to cry. I tried to reach the sink to help me up, but I wasn't close enough to it, I groaned and felt more pain than anything.

"Emma!" Dylan exclaimed, I glanced up from the floor but then had to look back down and grip my torso in pain.

"Fuck." I muttered, under my breath and felt tears continue to stream down my cheeks. I heard Dylan run over to me and I felt him bend down beside me, he put one of his arms around me.

"What's hurting?" He asked, concerned, his face was inches from mine, I could see the panicked in his expression.

"It's my ribs." I said, wincing in pain, I felt his other hand reach around me. "I'm fine, though." I muttered, then groaned in pain.

"Yeah, you look fine." He muttered, sarcastically. I would've smiled at that, but god, I hurt too badly. "Come on, let's get you off the floor." Dylan said, then I felt him embrace me gently and help me up, I couldn't help but breathe heavily in pain. He held me close, but not too close, because of my ribs. I held onto him though, because I trusted him.

As he carried me out of the bathroom, I glanced over into the mirror and saw myself without oxygen. I'd seen myself without the tube before, but this time it was different, because I didn't need it. I didn't know if I could handle the change. It scared me.

"Wow. I look different." I muttered, under my breath, Dylan stopped and looked at me, his expression confused and curious.

I continued, "Without the oxygen tube, I mean." I whispered weakly, "It's such a change, you know?" I asked him, he smiled softly, our faces were only inches apart.

"I like it. I can see your face better." He whispered, and looked me deeply in the eyes. I glanced away, my insecurities taking affect.

I looked down, away from him. "You make it sound like that's a good thing…" I said, insecurely, but laughed to try make light of it. I looked at him, he shook his head.

"No, it is a good thing." He whispered, then moved his hand up to my head and cupped my cheek. "You're beautiful, Emma." He whispered, I blushed,

But before I could think or reply, I felt his lips on mine. I gave in and kissed back. Our lips collided, as well as our tongues a little. It was soft and sweet, Dylan kept the kiss light, as if he thought I was made of glass. It was sweet though, I moved my arm around his neck, and he moved one of his arms gently around my waist. I felt safe, the pain I was feeling seemed to vanish, or maybe my mind focused less on the pain and more on Dylan. Either way, I felt complete. I felt safe. I felt normal.

After a few minutes, we both pulled away. I couldn't help but smile, but he was smiling back.

"Did I mention how happy I am that you're here?" I asked with a soft smile. Dylan laughed. Then I winced, my ribs started hurting again, I grabbed it with my free hand and felt my eyes water again.

"Okay, that's enough, let's get you back into bed." Dylan said, before I could protest, I felt him reach down and pick me up in his arms. I hurt too bad to make some sort of a sarcastic comment, but the thought of Dylan carrying me into bed did make me blush.

I bit my lip and allowed him to carry me, he set me down gently onto the hospital bed, I took a couple deep breaths, he covered me up in the blanket on the foot of the bed.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, looking at him. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Do you want me to call the nurse or anything?" He asked, alarmed.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. They told me I would be really sore." I mumbled.

Dylan nodded, "Rolling around on the bathroom floor I'm sure didn't make that any better." I rolled my eyes and Dylan smirked.

"Shut up and come lay by me." I said softly, patting the empty space beside me in my hospital bed.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping in the chair…it's fine, Emma." Dylan said softly, motioning to the chair in the corner that he had fallen asleep in earlier.

I shook my head, "No. I want you to come lay beside me." I said, Dylan smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Besides, that chair looks like the most uncomfortable thing ever." I said softly, watching him.

"Oh, it was." He said with a laugh, as he took off his leather jacket and put it on the chair. I was checking him out a little, luckily he didn't notice. He climbed into the bed, I made sure he had enough room.

Once he was laying down, I laid my head on his shoulder, and his hand found mine.

Neither one of us said anything for a few minutes, we just laid there. It was nice though. I felt safe and happy, just by his hand being in mine. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"So…what are we?" I asked softly, looking at him, he reached his arm around me and held me closer.

He took a deep breath, "Well, what do you want to be?" He asked, softly. His tone made me feel as if he'd been through a lot of stuff emotionally dealing with relationships. I guess I never thought about Dylan's past relationships, I never asked….but his tone made me curious.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. "You tell me." I said with a soft smile, he smiled back at me then looked down for a moment, deep in thought.

He took a breath then continued, "I really like you, Emma." He began, looking me in the eyes, but then he looked away.

He continued to speak, "But I'm terrified of anything happening to you. Things can get really dangerous with my... _profession_ …and I don't think I can live with myself if I put you in harms way." He muttered, "You're so perfect and beautiful. You have so much going for you…and I sell drugs and put others in danger." He didn't make eye contact with me again.

I rolled to face him, and I cupped his cheek, causing his face to face mine.

"Dylan, I don't care what you do for a living. I care about you." I whispered, "You make me feel so safe, and if being with you is dangerous, then so be it. I know you will protect me." I said. His expression changed from upset to a soft smile.

I leaned in and kissed him softly, it only lasted a couple seconds until he pulled away.

He looked me in the eyes, deeply. "Emma Decody, I want to be with you, if you want to be with me." He whispered, I nodded.

"Besides a set of new lungs, there isn't anything I've wanted more." I whispered back, causing him to smile.

We both leaned in and our lips met, the kiss started out soft and sincere, then our tongues collided, I felt him wrap his arms around me gently, pulling our bodies a little closer together, but not too close, maybe because of my ribs or maybe because he was a gentleman, either way I enjoyed it. That is, until our hospital bed make-out session was interrupted by a nurse bringing in my dinner for the night.

But even that didn't bother me or embarrass me. Dylan Massett was mine, and I had a new set of lungs….life was looking up. I couldn't be happier.

 **I know it was long…I didn't have time to reread it, so I apologize for errors.**

 **Please review! Otherwise I don't know if this is worth continuing. I have a lot of crazy story lines filled with drama in mind, as well as some super cute Dylemma scenes too.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review/favorite/or whatever. (:**

 **xxx**


	3. Guide Me

Chapter Three

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel or any of the characters, man.**

I was awoken to the smell of cinnamon and spice, my immediate thoughts were of Dylan, because that's what he always smelled off – most likely due to his cologne. I opened my eyes and my thoughts were not wrong. There he was, looking as though he was resting peacefully. I glanced down and saw that his arms were wrapped around me, and I had been resting my head on his chest. I remember falling asleep, laughing and talking, and occasionally kissing. He seemed to only want to kiss me and tell me how wonderful I was, which I felt as though that was something I had needed for a while. Norman never had when we were together…I mean, I believed at some point I had feelings for Norman, but I do not believe they were reciprocated. Norman was another factor that played into my mind after my first kiss with Dylan. I know Norman wasn't torn up about the breakup between him and I, it didn't really even feel like we were ending _anything_. But the sheer awkwardness of saying 'Hey, I'm totally with your brother now', didn't feel like something that'd be taken lightly by anyone. But I had hoped he'd understand. But that was also a bridge that I did not need to cross at least not today.

Dylan slowly opened his eyes and his gaze met mine. I smiled, he smiled sleepily. I took this moment in. Although my lungs were new, I know I didn't have all that many years left….but I wanted to live in the moment, it was my thing, and I wanted to continue doing so or even increase that mentality. Especially now that I was with Dylan.

"Hey sleepy head," I said in a soft tone, almost a whisper. Dylan didn't move his arms or his body, he looked down and saw that he'd fallen asleep holding me.

"I could get use to this." He murmured with a soft smile, I looked at him, curiously.

"Get use to what exactly?" I asked him, partly curious, partly knowing but just wanting to hear him say it.

"Waking up to you," He said lightly, then blinked and his face dropped, "Not in like a sexual way or anything, I mean – "

I interrupted, "I know what you meant, no worries." I said softly with a laugh. I wouldn't mind waking up to him either, and maybe not in the way he meant. I liked seeing him get a little nervous. I expected him to be so cool and confident 24/7, but I also adored seeing his nervous, and a little awkward side. Because I felt that I was probably one of the few people who ever did.

"Are you ready to go? Because I'm more than ready to get out of this place," I murmured as he kissed my forehead.

Dylan nodded, "I bet you are, but we have to wait until your doctor comes by to tell you that you can leave." He said, matter-of-factly.

I scoffed, "Since when do you ever follow the rules, Dylan Massett?" I asked, jokingly, but a little serious. I know Dylan wasn't exactly the goody-to-shoes.

Dylan laughed and shook his head, "Not often." He admitted, "But this is important. This is about your health. So I'll follow the rules this time." He said, I couldn't help but smile. He was so charming and I don't even think he tried to be.

I sighed jokingly, "Alright, fine." I said softly, "Let's follow the rules."

"So, how does it feel to have a new pair of lungs?" Dylan asked, genuinely concerned and partly curious.

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure yet. I can breathe a little better." I admitted, "I'm sore right now, but once that dies down, I think I'll be able to tell."

Dylan smirked, "So no more of those late night chest poundings?" He joked lightly, referring to the night that Norma stormed off and I stayed with him and Norman, and he had to bang on my chest to help get some of the oh so attractive fluids and gook out of my chest.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I put you through that." I apologized, biting my lip, feeling genuinely bad. I never wanted Dylan of all people to see me like that.

Dylan shook his head, "No, it's totally fine." He said, "I liked being able to help you out. You've always been there for me."

I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me, it was just a peck, but it was so nice to wake up and experience.

The doctor walked in and went over a couple things, he told me to take a couple weeks to rest, not do any strenuous physical activities and to call them if I had any concerns.

Dylan and I walked to his truck, he carried my small suitcase and held my hand. I had on a pair of grey sweat pants and a light blue t-shirt.

"I would have packed something a little nicer to wear if I had known you were going to be here." I said as we approached his big truck.

Dylan chuckled, "Trying to impress me even after a major surgery? That's dedication, Decody." He teased, I rolled my eyes.

"As if I needed to do anything to impress you," I began, "You already think I'm great." I teased back, as he opened the backseat of his truck and put my suitcase onto it, then opened the passenger door for me.

"You're right, I do think you're great." He said, "More than great actually." He smiled, I blushed again, then looked up at how high the passenger seat was from the ground.

Dylan noticed my expression, "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, a little embarrassed, "It's nothing." I pushed my hair back behind my ear, "I just…don't think I can climb up there." I said, looking at him, blankly.

Dylan nodded, "Okay, well, let me help you then." He said then he reached his arm around me, I winced a little, just because everything was starting to hurt. He hoisted me up onto the seat, then gently set me down. "You okay?" He asked, seeing my face.

I nodded, "Yes…thank you, Dylan." I said, still embarrassed, he smiled and shut the passenger door then went around to the drivers side and climbed in. He turned the truck on and looked behind him as he backed up.

"I bet you're sure as hell glad to be out of there." Dylan said, making conversation.

I nodded, "Definitely. I hate hospitals." I said softly, looking out the window.

"Yeah, they're not my favorite in the world either." Dylan said, blankly. He was a pro at hiding his emotions if they were something other than happy. I was beginning to see this more and more.

"When were you ever in the hospital?" I asked, curiously, watching his face remain blank.

Dylan paused, "It's a long story…but I was run over by a car after a drive by." He said, then glanced over at me, "I can't believe I just told you that." He admitted, my face went from calm to worried, I knew he noticed.

"You were run over by a car?" I asked, in almost a shout. I was so scared that anything like that happened to him. I knew because of the drug wars he'd probably been through a lot, but to hear it made it seem so much more real and scary.

Dylan took a breath, "Yeah…" He mumbled, "I was involved with a lot of bad people. I mean, I still kind of am, but they were ruthless and unstable, and ended up pretty much killing one another." He said, emotionlessly. I could see a little bit of sorrow in his eyes, damage, as if he'd been through a lot, yes, but also lost a lot of people meaningful due to whatever event he was alluding to.

I reached over and grabbed his free hand that wasn't driving and held onto it, he looked at our hands then up at me and smiled.

"I didn't mean to make you thing about your past." I said softly, "I don't know all that you have been through, but I know it's a lot," I paused, "All of those things in your past: the good things, the terrible things, they all have made you who you are today." I explained, "And I really like the person you are."

Dylan smiled softly, I could've sworn he blushed a little.

"You are far too wise for your age." Dylan muttered, I grinned and laughed. Before I knew it I was drifting off, asleep again.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were only a little ways from town.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Dylan looked at me from the corner of his eye. I pulled my hair behind my shoulders and stretched.

"You slept most of the way." Dylan muttered, as he continued to drive.

"Yeah...getting your lungs ripped out then having someone else's put back in is a bit of an exhausting experience." I said lightly, Dylan laughed. I liked making him laugh. He never laughed much.

"I'd assume so." He said, placing his hand on my lower thigh.

I watched the road as we drove, feeling at peace. Except I didn't want to go home, not that I didn't want to see my dad, but I just wanted to stay out a little longer with Dylan, he made me smile and made the major life or death procedure seem so simple, he didn't treat me any differently like Norman or Norma did. Nothing against them, I just liked that Dylan didn't consider me to be fragile or weak.

I sighed, "I don't want to go home." I said, then looked at him, he raised his eyebrows, as he drove.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me, curiously, waiting for my answer. I thought about it for a couple of moments.

"Take me to your place by the lake." I said, but it sounded more like a question, Dylan thought about it for a few moments.

"I'm not sure how safe it is there though, Emma." Dylan stated.

"I'll be safe, you'll be there." I assured him, meaning that. I know he could protect me from anything.

He didn't look convinced though, "I don't know…it may not be the best place right now." He mumbled, I pouted a little.

"Come on, we can sit by the lake and hold hands." I said, softly, taking his hand in mine and rubbing my thumb on the inside of his hand. "I just want to celebrate my new organs with the guy I like at my favorite spot." I said, smiling.

Dylan's smile grew, "That's your favorite spot?" He asked softly.

I nodded, "Absolutely." I said.

"Well then, off we go." He said and smirked at me, I smiled back and he turned down the road that led to his cabin.

 **Sorry it's short, going through some personal stuff. BUT I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS.**

 **I also started writing another Dylemma story….it's a bit customized though, for example Emma and Dylan have never met and Dylan is a drug lord and Emma is an innocent girl. Kinda like the show, but the storyline is much different, would you guys like to read it? Review with a yes or no, if I get a yes, I'll totes do it.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter in a few days.**

 **xxxx**


	4. Take Me Away

Chapter Four

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel or any of the wonderful characters. Psh, I wish. I am so sorry this took so long to update…I had such a writer's block and had some personal stuff go down. But I'm back! Here we go. Please always review so I know it's worth continuing.**

I watched the waves wash in and out of the shore. I saw the fog settling onto the water, I took a deep breath. A new breath, a fresh breath, my new lungs. The gentle fall breeze moved against my face, it was almost like meditation without actually meditating. I loved this lake, I loved this view. I loved being here, with Dylan, with my new and improved lungs. Despite my worries and disagreements toward the surgery, I knew it was going to make me better in the long run…and it did add on some years of life for me. I needed those to spend with Dylan.

I sat beside Dylan in the grass, his arm was around me, I felt so secure. I know we'd only just started going out, but things felt right. I'd never felt so sure and content with any boy, I really enjoyed this comfort.

Dylan took a breath, "You look so calm." He said gently, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he looked calm too. This place was so peaceful.

"I love it here, Dylan." I said in a whisper, turning to him, he face was so close to mine. I was still a bit nervous about being with him, I still felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach each time we kissed.

"I know you do…" He trailed off, looking away from me and out in the distance at the lake. I heard him sigh, then he smiled happily. "It's a beautiful." He said, in agreement.

I smiled and nodded, I moved my head onto his shoulder, resting it there gently.

"Like you," Dylan muttered, suddenly his arm that wasn't around me, reached over and his hand found mine, our fingers intertwining. I froze, my hands were so sweaty and I know he could feel that…maybe he didn't. I bit my bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Dylan didn't move his hand away from mine, he squeezed it softly, "Your palms are sweaty." He stated.

I glanced up at him, my cheeks burning with red intensity. I started to pull my hand away, but he didn't let me. He held onto it, pulling it to his muscled chest.

"I'm sorry…that's not very attractive." I said gently, he looked at me and shook his head. My hand was still in his, against his chest, I felt his heartbeat.

Dylan shook his head, "Nothing you could do would ever make me less attracted to you."

He whispered, I counted his heartbeats in the back of my head.

I blushed again, but this time out of flattery. Before I knew it my lips were on his, but this time it wasn't soft and sweet, it was passionate and deep. Dylan and I hadn't really kissed like this very much…but it was beginning to be my favorite. My tongue found his and they danced together, I felt his arms gently wrap around me, I moved my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Our mouths still colliding, I felt him gently lay back pulling me down above him.

"Ouch!" I hissed, pulling away from him and gripping my rib cage. I bit my lip, feeling a sharp shooting pain throughout my new lungs and old torso.

"Emma, are you okay?" Dylan asked, in a panic, sitting up quickly. I nodded softly, he looked really concerned. I hated seeing him worry about me so much. I was so use to people always worrying about my well being. But with him I felt so normal, I hated having these little moment of reality with him though.

I took a couple of deep breaths, "I'm okay, Dylan." I assured him, but my voice cracked. "My body is just really sore…I probably pushed harder than I should." I admitted, gently rubbing my torso to try to get the pain to die down.

"Did you just admit to not being okay?" Dylan asked, playfully, I looked up at him and smirked, he smirked back at me.

"Don't get use to it, Massett." I said, he chuckled, his laugh sent shivers down my spine, per usual. "I'm a freaking warrior, remember?" I asked him.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me softly. "That, you definitely are." I blushed again, I did that a lot whenever I was around Dylan. He made me feel so safe, so complete. I truly believed I was a warrior, just because Dylan said so.

After about an hour or so of sitting watching the lake, talking about nothing, and the exchange of kisses, we both grew hungry. Dylan helped me get to my feet and practically carried me to his truck.

"I can walk, you know, Dylan." I said with a laugh, feeling his arms still around me, walking with me to his huge truck.

"I know." He agreed, "I just want to make sure you're okay." He added, as we continued walking through the grass, past his cabin.

I stopped him and faced him, he looked down at me with his bright blue eyes. "I'm not made of glass, Dylan." I said, in almost a whisper. He loosened his grip a little, but his arms stayed around me.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to keep my arms around you." Dylan muttered back, his face close to mine, but he didn't kiss me, which made the situation all too tempting.

I grinned, and kissed his cheek, deciding to say something to make him blush this time, or at least try to.

"You definitely don't need an excuse to do that." I said softly, his lips turned into that smirk I admired. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted us.

"Dylan."

I turned my head to see a tall, overweight man with dirty clothes, shaggy hair, messy facial hair and glasses. His face had cuts all over it. His eyes met mine, I looked away, he didn't. Not until Dylan spoke up.

"Is there something I can help you with, Chick?" He asked, moving his arms from my body, and stepping in front of me, as if to protect me. His stance worried me, was this guy dangerous? Was he going to hurt Dylan? I bit my lip, trying not to think too much into what I didn't know.

Chick laughed, "Come on, don't be rude." He said, Dylan's body tensed up, I bit my lip, concerned, a little worried, but I trusted Dylan to protect me if anything bad happened…I just never really witnessed any of his _professional_ business ordeals first hand. In fact, I really didn't know much that went on with Dylan. I knew he participated in the drug trade, like most of the town did. I accepted that, but I did worry more often that I probably should've.

"We're neighbors for godsake." Chick continued, smirking a wicked smirk. It wasn't hard to tell that this Chick guy was far from being a good guy…you could just sense the evil ways.

Dylan took a breath, "Lucky me." He said, sharply. "Now what do you want? You must be here for something." He muttered, blankly.

Chick shrugged softly, "Just wanted to come by and see if you had any leads where your father ran off to with my money." He said, looking around Dylan at me once more.

 _His money._ So Caleb didn't just leave town for business, as Dylan had told me. He stole someone's money and left…I didn't know Caleb well at all, but that just didn't seem like him. But then again, I didn't know much. And I was aware that the little I knew possibly wasn't true. I didn't expect Dylan to tell me the truth about things such as work or the people involved, but it just became more real to me that he lied about a lot of things to keep me safe. Which I appreciated, but still bothered me deep down.

Dylan noticed Chick looking at me, he stepped in front of me, blocking me even more. He continued to speak, "No, I have no idea where Caleb ran off to." Dylan said, still blankly. Even I knew Dylan masked his emotions all too well.

"Mmhmm…" Chick said, making it clear he didn't believe it, but he continued to speak, his lips formed a weird smile. "So who's this young lady?" He asked, motioning to me. Dylan looked back at me, as if telling me not to speak. I obeyed.

"It doesn't matter, Chick." Dylan snapped, "Leave." He said, I'd never seen Dylan so angry…it felt so strange to see one of the kindest guys I'd ever met get angry. I wasn't upset by it, it was just different.

Chick started walking towards us, Dylan reached into his black leather jacket pocket, reaching for something. _A gun? A knife?_ I couldn't tell. I just assumed.

"Relax, Dylan." Chick said, mocking him. Dylan stopped and moved his hand away from his pocket. "I'm not here to fight." He said, Dylan's eyes stayed on his. Chick got closer until he was right beside us. Chick looked at me, his face was so dirty.

"She's cute." He said, almost as if he was approving of me. Dylan stepped in between us when Chick tried getting closer to me.

"Better keep a close eye on her." Chick said, then winked at me, I tried not to look disgusted, I just turned to look at Dylan.

Dylan stepped closer to Chick, until they were only inches a part. "Leave. Now." He almost growled, I shivered a little, I didn't like seeing Dylan so angry. It was almost chilling.

Chick nodded, "I'll go." He said, starting to back up, but his stare stayed on Dylan. Dylan didn't back down either.

As Chick headed back to where ever he came from, he turned and looked at Dylan once more, "See you soon, Dylan Massett." He almost threatened, then he disappeared into the forest.

Dylan kept watching him, I tugged on his arm, he turned and looked at me, he looked pissed, but once our eyes met his expression relaxed.

I had so many questions to ask, and I knew he knew that.

"Who was that?" I asked, Dylan didn't respond, he looked down. I bit my lip, I didn't want to keep being left in the dark.

" _Dylan."_ I said a little louder, he looked back into my eyes. "Who was that?" I asked, he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that…I'm really embarrassed." He said, I looked at him questioning why he was embarrassed, he continued to speak, "I never want you to have to be involved in my… _work_." He said, I knew what he meant by work.

"Dylan. I'm not some fragile little girl." I said, placing my hands on his chest. He glanced down at them then back to me. "You don't have to keep me in the dark. I know what you do, I don't mind. I just worry." I said softly, I moved my hand up to his cheek and gently stroked it.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I know Emma. You're a lot tougher than you look." He said, genuinely. "It's just safer to keep some things _private_." He muttered, looking drained from all of his own secrets.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "You can't always leave me in the dark though." I said, his eyes met mine and he pulled away from me.

"Emma, you don't get it." He said, frustrated, I could hear the frustration in his voice. "I can't allow myself to put you in harms way." He explained, "Being with you is probably putting you in more danger than not." He looked down, I fought back the hurt. But when he looked into my eyes, I knew he could see the worry and hurt.

Did he not want to be with me? Was it too dangerous? I didn't want to face the idea of him pulling away from me, physically and emotionally already.

He stepped closer to me again, running his hand in my hair.

"But I'm selfish, and I want to be with you." He whispered, I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. He tasted like mint, as always.

"I want to be with you too, Dylan." I said, breathlessly. Not from my disease, from Dylan. He always took my breath away.

Dylan sighed, "I'll just need to keep a closer eye on you." He smirked.

I smirked back at him, "I'm totally fine with that." I laughed, he laughed along with me.

After a few seconds our lips met again, but our kiss was interrupted by Dylan's phone. He reached into his pocket to pull his phone out.

"Hello?" He answered, as we both headed toward the truck.

 _It's Norma._ He mouthed to me as he opened my door for me and helped me back into the passenger seat.

"Actually I'm with Emma." He said softly, as he shut my door, I watched him walk around to the drivers seat, he hopped in and turned the key to the ignition.

"Alright, Norma," He said, sounding a little annoyed, "I'll ask her…see you soon." He said then hung up, he put his phone back into his pocket, rolling his eyes a little, I couldn't help but giggle.

"What'd Norma want?" I asked softly, as he put the truck in drive.

"She wanted to see if you'd like to join us for dinner." He said as he looked out the rearview mirror. "I still have yet to be able to take you out on an actual date." He said with a soft laugh. I laughed and shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, Dylan." I said, placing my hand on his knee as he drove. "We've got all the time in the world." I said, then bit my lip.

 _Or at least till my body gives out on me._ I thought pessimistically.

Dylan's voice snapped me out of my angry thoughts, "Definitely." He said softly, "You've got a new set of lungs, I'm lucky enough to spend time with one of the sweetest girls I've ever met," He continued, "I have no reason to be upset." He said with a soft smile. I smiled back, couldn't help it.

Dylan took the turn towards the motel, I was excited, Norma's cooking was always so great. I loved being in their house, I loved feeling a part of a family, despite their problems and despite me knowing I was merely a visitor. But so was Dylan. We were like two islands circling around Norma and Norman, and though I use to feel incomplete and upset by it, I was with Dylan now, I had my own island to drift away with. I just worried about what Norman's reaction would be to him finding out I was now with Dylan…I was almost certain Dylan hadn't told him, or Norma for that matter.

I took a breath, clearing my thoughts, we were approaching the house.

"What does it feel like to be able to breathe without your oxygen tank?" Dylan asked me as we pulled beside the motel.

Dylan turned the truck off, before he opened his door, I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. The kiss was soft at first, until Dylan pulled me closer, our tongues collided. I had to admit Dylan was a wonderful kisser, I started imagining what it'd be like to kiss him once we became better friends. It was all I had thought it'd be and so much more. I knew Dylan had a lot of experience with girls. It wasn't hard to just look at him and tell…but also I had heard him talk about a couple of past relationships with Norman and once to me. I didn't know much about his past love life, probably better I didn't. But I did know that Dylan was truly special and I wanted to give him all I could give him, eventually.

After what felt like minutes but was only seconds, we pulled away, Dylan's eyes slowly opened, he looked awestruck, but I assumed he was just being nice. I wasn't much of a catch or a good kisser.

"It feels like that." I said softly, then giggled, Dylan grinned, he ran his finger through my red curly hair, then placed his hand down on my thigh.

"That amazing?" He asked, genuinely curious, I blushed, flattered, as always. He was quite the flatterer.

Suddenly a voice from outside the truck spoke up, making Dylan and I both jump. My head shot to right in front of the truck.

"Really?!" Norman shouted in anger, he looked angry and most definitely confused. He had seen us kiss and he did not like it one bit.


End file.
